


love was a fortress

by HybridComplex



Series: merry christmas aisu [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F, F/M, M/M, daemon, daemon feeeeels, daemon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is already taboo. Why not take that further?</p>
            </blockquote>





	love was a fortress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



Bruce has felt Jarvis before, the silk of his scales slipping along his skin, the barely there touch of a forked tongue to his arm. Tony has held Sophie, cradled her as Bruce started to transform, fingers closing desperately around nothing as Hulk roared and the tiny mouse blinked out of existence.  
  
It’s an invasion but it’s not bad, a burst of cold and fear and _wrong_ upon first contact but it settles, becomes warm and soft and _good_. It feels so much deeper than when Jarvis and Sophie curl against each other because that is their souls touching but _this_.  
  
 _This_ is feeling Tony’s soul against him and his against Tony and he is suddenly five instead of three, feels the buzz of the arc reactor in his chest, feels his anger flow between them, feels Tony feel green and they feel and feel and it is perfect.  
  
He’s anxious now, wants to touch but shies away from it. Perseus looks calm and Pepper looks nervous and Tony and Jarvis sit patiently on the other side of the bed. Perseus slinks forward, tail swishing, tells him with that soft perpetual purr that it’s okay and climbs up onto his lap. Pepper gives a surprised sound, presses a hand over her sternum, reaches to press her fingers behind Perseus’ flattened ears.  
  
Sophie skitters up onto Pepper’s shoulder, whiskers twitching, licks at the sharp curve of her jaw. It makes them relax and Bruce drags his fingers through Perseus’ thick fur, curls the cat’s fluffy tail about his hand and Pepper brings her hand up for Sophie to shuffle onto and settle in the dip of her palm.  
  
It feels awkward to kiss in this situation but they do it anyway and Tony gives a delighted laugh and he and Jarvis slither up close, scales on both of their ankles and hands in their hair.


End file.
